Who says you can't date your step brother?
by psychfanatic
Summary: Rachel and Finn have never met before, that is until their parents decide to move in together. From hating each other to having sex in the bedroom next to their parents, follow the entertaining lives of Finn Hudson and RAchel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

Who says you can't date your step-brother?

In this story, Finn and Rachel have never met before and they won't exactly be fond of each other in the beginning but it'll get there so be patient and enjoy. Follow me on my Role-play twitter account, msbrowdwayberry.

Chapter One: Games

Rachel stood in her room with her arms crossed firmly across her chest, looking out her bedroom window at the car pulling into the driveway. She knew it could be none other than Finn and Carole Hudson who will be soon sharing her house and her father. Rachel wasn't too happy about her new step mother and step brother. First of all, she'd only ever met Carole once and never even seen Finn before. So who did her father think he was allowing these strangers to move into their house with them and live with them? It wasn't fair; what if this Finn was a complete slob or worse, some ugly acne kid that liked to pop his pimps on people just for fun. The thought of someone actually doing that made shivers run down Rachel's spine.

The car finally made it completely into the driveway and Rachel waited at her bedroom window in anticipation to see what Finn looked like. His mother got out of the car and started to make her way to the front door where Rachel's dad stood to greet her with a sweet hug and simple kiss. Their relationship kind of made Rachel swoon a bit on the deep, deep inside. She turned her attention back to the car to wait for another person to get out of the car, but no one did. This made Rachel tilt her head in confusion. She could have sworn that Finn was coming with Carole today. Maybe all this freaking out she's been doing all week is for nothing and Finn went to live with his dad. Rachel smiled widely at the thought of not having another sibling who could steal the spotlight away from her; the spotlight that she's had for seventeen years.

She walked out of her room and down the grand staircase where Leroy and Carole stood talking. "Ah, Rachel there you are," Leroy said with a bright smile on his face. "You remember Carole." He gestured to Carole who stood next to him with a warm smile.

"Of course I do," Rachel replied politely. "It's very nice to see you again Carole." She studied Carole carefully while her father was telling her something that was probably important. From the looks of it, Carole was an okay suit for her father. She seemed to have everything Rachel would look for in a woman to introduce to her dad.

"Rachel? Did you hear me?" Leroy said, snapping Rachel out of her gaze on Carole and forcing her to face her father again. "I said I wanted you to go and help Finn with the boxes in Carole's car."

Rachel Berry doing manual labor? Excuse me but doesn't he know that it's her day off. She didn't even notice that he said to go and help Finn, once she heard him talk about helping and lifting boxes she tuned out and only nodded in response to her father, walking out to the car. She saw that the trunk was wide open and one of the side doors was open as well. How many boxes were there even, and her father expected her to do this all by herself while he got to snuggle with Carole. Hell no. Rachel started to storm off back to the front door when she heard something break. By the sounds of it, it sounded like something glass and the noise came from behind the car, by the trunk. She slowly made her way back to the trunk of the car and saw a small picture frame. The glass on the front was shattered so she picked it up carefully. Looking at the picture she automatically pointed out Carole but not the guy next to her.

"Watch out for the broken glass, you might get cut." Rachel looked up from the picture to spot the very same guy in the photo. Only this man was much, much more handsome than the one in the picture. Rachel didn't know it yet but the man standing in front of her was none other than Finn Hudson.

"Are you Finn? Carole's son?" Rachel asked, looking up at him. She felt like she was straining her neck looking at him. How tall was he? She couldn't even see his whole face from the angle she was looking from. Rachel took a few steps back and was finally able to let her neck relax.

"Yeah, and you're Rachel. My mom has already told me about you and your dad, shown me pictures. You know, mother things." He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly. Was he afraid of Rachel? Did he think she was ugly? God she hoped not because she thought he was gorgeous.

"Yeah, mother things. So, I'm here to help you with these boxes." Rachel said, looking to her right to see tons and tons of boxes piled into the trunk of his mother's car. She groaned inwardly and made a note to herself that her dad was going to pay for this someway.

"Oh great," Finn smiled and patted her back softly. "Well good luck." He said before he started to walk off towards the front door, leaving Rachel with her mouth hung open. He just left her. He really just left her to take in all these boxes by herself.

"Excuse me?" Rachel replied angrily, storming over to a smirking Finn who was waiting at the doorway looking at her. "You are kidding me right? You expect me to take in all these boxes?" She watched as Finn started to walk back over to her until he was about a foot or two in front of her. She found nothing attractive about his face now. Right now all she wanted to do was punch his stupid face in. Rachel stood there, not backing down from her ground with her hands placed on her hips and her eyes narrowed up at him. The only thing that was going threw Rachel's head was when was he going to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Oh what, the princess doesn't want to take in a few boxes?" He teases her, noticing how Rachel doesn't find any of this amusing what so ever and knowing how much he is going to love living with her now. "Afraid that a little manual labor will kill you?" She couldn't even find the right words to form to properly scold this idiot. Rachel knew she would hate him, and now she has a perfectly good reason to. "And I wasn't going to make you take them all in; I just wanted to see your reaction."

Rachel watched as Finn walked back to the trunk of the car, grabbing two or three boxes and walking back inside. She decided that it was her turn to have a little fun with him. I mean, who says that she can't play little jokes on him too. So, she waited until he was preoccupied in the trunk grabbing more boxes to take into her house and quietly ran inside. She walked into the living room where Carole and Leroy sat, laughing and talking about something that Rachel could care less about unless it was about her. She hardly doubted that. Leroy noticed Rachel standing their and looked at her confused, stopping his conversation with Carole for a moment.

"Rachel, why aren't you helping Finn with taking the boxes in? I thought I asked you to do that." He asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel let out a soft sigh, taking a seat on the couch across from Leroy and Carole, looking out the window at a struggling Finn.

"I tried to daddy, but he said that he had it and that he didn't want my help with taking them in. I guess he just wants to do it on his own, you know." She said sincerely, looking back over at her father who was wearing a questionable face but an understanding Carole.

"Alright, as long as you didn't just leave him out there to do it himself." Rachel shook her head at her father's statement. She hoped that Finn would keep his attitude up. She really enjoyed beating him at his own game. "I'm going to give Carole a tour of the upstairs. When Finn is done bringing in all the boxes tell him there's lemonade in the fridge."

Rachel nodded as Leroy and Carole got up off the couch, hand in hand and walked upstairs to begin their tour of the Berry's household. Rachel leaned back into her couch in victory. She so had Finn whipped, after this stunt she pulled he was going to be in her pocket and maybe even a slave fore her every wish and need. Rachel looked over at the front door to see a very aggravated Finn. He set the boxes down and shot Rachel a look that could kill her. She only smirked in response though.

"Oh hey Finn, how's bringing in the boxes?" She stood from her spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen, still able to see Finn as she went into the fridge, grabbing a glass of lemonade.

"Shut up Berry. You were supposed to be helping me. It's hot as hell out there and I'm working my ass off." He said as he placed the boxes down next to the others he brought in. Rachel walked other to him, sipping her lemonade threw a straw and nodding.

"It sucks to lose at your own game doesn't it?" She said looking up at him with such an innocent face. She batted her eyelashes slightly which only made his eyes roll.

"Whatever, I only have two boxes left and you know what, it got done ten times faster than if your lazy ass would have helped." Finn smiled and laughed at her expression from his statement. She had the most offended face on, but he left to get the last of the boxes to see anymore than three seconds of the face.

Finn came back in; a small line of sweat was coated on his slightly bulked arms and his forehead. He placed the boxes down and sighed, finally being finished. Rachel stood in the doorway of the kitchen, observing him while she continued to sip on her lemonade.

"Oh, there's a glass of lemonade in the fridge for you." Rachel said sweetly, stepping out of the door way to let Finn by. She watched with a small smirk as he walked to the fridge and opened it, looking confused.

"Where is it? I don't see a glass of lemon-" Finn didn't even get to finish his sentence before he turned to Rachel. She sipped the last of her glass empty.

"Oops, I think I accidentally drank your glass. I am so sorry Finn." She replied sarcastically, placing her empty glass in the sink.

Rachel turned on her heal and made her way back upstairs to her room. She was so proud of herself for the way the played today. Beating Finn at his own little childish game made Rachel think that she was the boss of the house, that she was still number one. Only little did she know that a lemonade less Finn downstairs was planning his on form of revenge on the tiny brunette. Rachel sat upstairs in her room, looking threw her new Broadway catalog while Finn made himself lemonade and plotted a way to take down Rachel.

That's Chapter one of my new Fanfic. I hope you guys like it and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I will not leave this story out to die, I will finish this one and it won't disappoint.


	2. Chapter 2

So I guess I decided that I'm going to be updating this story every Saturday since that's the only time I have to do it. And if I do ever miss an update please harass me on my twitter account, msbrowdwayberry. Enjoy the story.

Who says you can't date your step-brother?

Chapter Two: Winners and Losers

Rachel woke up bright and early to do her vigorous morning routine. She couldn't believe it had already been a week since Finn and Carole moved in to live with her and her father. She also could believe all the things that that terrible Finn Hudson had been doing to her. First of all, he was a complete and total ass to her, but than once Leroy or Carole was around Finn was suddenly a sweetheart. Second, he was getting good at the little tricks and games they've been playing. He had never been caught in the act. Not once! Rachel on the other hand wasn't as sly as he was. If they were to be keeping score, and she's pretty sure Finn is, it would Finn two and Rachel getting caught thirty-two times. It made Rachel sick that he could get away with such murder. Oh, and did she mention that he was a complete heartthrob as well. So on top of him being an ass, he was also a gorgeous human being that was impossible to stay away from. And when she was with him, she had to be a bitch so she would molest him on the spot.

She finally got out of bed after laying there for five minutes with a groan. Rachel looked at her small pink clock, which read 5:47 am. This made her groan again as she stood up and made her way down stairs and down into the basement where her elliptical sat in the corner.

Why did she even get up this early? I mean for Christ sake, it was six o'clock in the morning during summer vacation. And here she was doing five sets of twenty reps. She had to stay in shape though. What if she and Finn were sitting by the pool and she wanted to go in but she had this hideous muffin top? The thought of being that fat and disgusting made Rachel go faster and sweat more.

Once she was completely satisfied with her workout for the morning, Rachel grabbed her water bottle and made her way back up stairs. She walked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before she would jump in the shower and start her day. She bent down to tie her shoe lace when she felt a quick but firm slap on her ass that made her squeal in surprise. She stood up and saw a smirking Finn at the fridge. He looked over at her steaming mad face and only chuckled.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners with women Finn?" Rachel spat out at him, refilling her water bottle at the sink.

"Yeah, but didn't anyone ever tell you that if you walk around in booty shorts and a sports bra, _bent over _that I'm allowed to slap your ass?" He retorted back to her, walking over next to her where he cut up an apple, smirking to himself.

His comment made Rachel wear a confused look on her face and then look down at what she had on. She basically mentally slapped herself for what she had on. She should have known that an immature idiot like him would say or do something to her in this outfit. She still couldn't believe that he was actually living with her and that he hasn't been caught in the act of anything yet.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you perv. I'm getting in the shower anyways and then I'll make sure to wear jeans and a turtleneck for the rest of the day." Rachel said, walking off to the staircase.

"Okay, good luck with that Rachel." Finn said sarcastically sweet. He laughed softly at himself and continued to cut up his apple while Rachel rolled her eyes at him and walked back upstairs into her bathroom.

Once she walked in, she remembered that she had to go and lock the other door that connected with Finn's room. That's right, connected with Finn's room. Just the idea of that made her want to blow up chunks. It was bad enough Rachel had to share everything with this fool, now she had to share a bathroom with him too.

So she locked the door that connected to Finn's room and the one that connected to hers. She got into the shower after stripping off her sweaty clothes and quickly brushing her hair out. She stood under the heat of the water, sighing in content with a smile. The water was so perfect. She reached over for her body wash after a few minutes of letting the water just wash away the sweat off her body.

As she lathered her body deeply to scrub everything off, she started to sing. She started off singing Secrets by One Republic and then ended up singing Starships by Nicki Manaj. She belted out every note she could into her soap bar until she heard a bang on one of the door which made her scream in surprise.

"Rachel! Shut up I'm trying to play COD and I can't concentrate!" Finn screamed on the other side of the door that was attached to his room.

She just rolled her eyes in response and began to sing quieter to herself, cursing Finn under her breath every once and a while. What the hell was his problem with her singing? It's not like she was bad, I mean if she were doing something and she heard someone's angelic voice singing, she would encourage them to go on. In fact, she would ask them to sing louder because they were so amazing.

Once she finished up in the shower and turned the water off, she wiped the mist off the mirror and began to brush her hair out again. She pulled it into a long fishtailed braid. When she was satisfied with how her hair looked, she smiled to herself in the mirror and began to apply her makeup. She hummed a soft tune to herself during the process. She then got dressed in a comfortable sundress and made some finishing touches to her makeup.

"Yo Rachel are you almost done in there? I have to go to the bathroom and shower to you know." He banged on the door angrily. It was everyday with this girl, a thirty minute shower and then twenty minutes getting ready. It took him twenty minutes all together to shower and get ready for the day.

"I'll be done in two seconds Finn. Chill out." She snapped at him. She heard a sigh on the other side of the door and smiled to herself. After a good ten minutes Rachel opened the door to Finn.

"There, the bathroom is all yours now." She rolled her eyes at him and then walked back across the bathroom and into her room, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Rachel threw her dirty clothes and towel into her laundry basket before she left her room and walked down stairs to see Carole making breakfast her everyone. It was nice to have someone who could cook. Once Rachel's other father Hiram left when Leroy said he was straight, the food in Rachel's house has been less than pleasant. Now that Carole was here though cooking for everyone in the house, it was nice to have three delicious coarse meals a day.

"Good morning Rachel," Her father greeted from the kitchen table while he read his newspaper. "How did you sleep?"

"Great," She replied as she sat down across from him. "Thanks for asking." She smiled at Carole and thanked her when she plopped a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Good, good," He flipped the page over and then folded the paper up and placed it next to him. "Do you have plans for the day?" Rachel knew that even if she said that she did have plans, she wouldn't by the end of this conversation.

"Um, no not really I was actually just planning on staying home all day, hanging around the pool, why daddy?" She asked, buttering and cutting her waffle that were make her mouth drool by the intoxicating smell that radiated off of them.

"Well, I have a business meeting today and early tomorrow morning in Indiana. Carole decided to come with me," He smiled at the mention of her going with him. "That means that you and Finn have to stay home until we get back tomorrow after noon."

She had to stop cutting her waffle to understand what was just said. By the sound of it, Rachel's pretty sure she just heard that her and Finn have to stay home alone for twenty-four hours or maybe more. Than, the more she thought about it, the more it made her grin on the inside. No one to be there to caught her when she retorts back at Finn. She could actually do some good damage to that boy while her dad and Carole were gone.

Rachel nodded and took a bite of her waffle, swallowing it before answering to her father. "Okay daddy. We'll be fine here while you two are gone. Finn and I have actually been getting along. He's such a great step brother." She tried to say without any sarcasm but just a little slipped threw. That was okay though because the huge smile on her face fooled both Carole and Leroy.

"Perfect," Carole smiled and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm going to go start to pack." She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to hers and Leroy's room.

Leroy sighed with a smile. "I better go and help her. It's going to be sixty degrees there and she's probably packing shorts." And with that, he was gone from the kitchen as well.

Only Rachel sat at the table, picking at her deformed waffle from her mutilating it. Or she was at least until Finn came down into the kitchen, his hair still a bit damp. He grabbed his plate of waffles on the counter and took a seat next to Rachel at the table that seats four.

"Where is everyone else?" Finn asked with a mouth full of chewed up waffles. He looked around the kitchen quickly incase he was missing anything then looked back at Rachel.

"They're packing," She smirked. "They're leaving for Indiana in an hour or two and leaving us home alone until tomorrow afternoon. Which means," She stood up and ran her fingers threw his hair, messing it up. "That I actually won't get caught for reacting to your game." Rachel placed her plate in the sink then turned back to him, leaning against the counter.

Finn got up out of his seat and walked over to the sink, standing right in front of her and handed her his plate with a smirk. "May the best man win."

"Oh, I intend to Finn." She retorted back at him, looking up at him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms on her chest. Finn just chuckled at her thought and started to walk away. "What?" She said, chasing after him. "Why are you laughing?"

Finn turned and looked her body over before chuckling at her again. "You just agreed that you were a man when I said may the best man win." He shook his head and ascended the stairs.

Rachel huffed and glared at him while he walked up stairs. He'll be sorry, he'll be sorry when her father and Carole leave tonight and there's no one to stop her from unleashing her slyness on him. She smirked at the thought. Just you wait Finn Hudson, cause Rachel Berry is coming after you and going to make you pay.

And that's the end of Chapter two. Hope it was worth the wait. Sorry again that I can only update on Saturdays. But to make some of you fell better I'll give you a preview of the next Chapter. It's about the night that Carole and Leroy are gone and that's when feeling start to get involved. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

I everyone, I'm honestly so sorry about taking so long to update! I had two deaths in my family and I just came out of a deep depression. I will try to update every week but Im not sure if I can. I will make a promise that there will be two chapters every month. So please harass me on my twitter account, msbrowdwayberry and enjoy the story.

Who says you can't date your step-brother?

Chapter Three: Did he just…?

Finn wrapped his arms around her petite body, rubbing her back soothingly as they tangle their tongues together, trying win dominance over the make out session. Hearing her moan out his name in between her breaths for air only made him grow harder by the second. He felt her slowly pull away and look down at him, her eyes full of lust. Finn slow ran his tongue along his bottom and top lip, watch her, waiting for her next move. That's when he heard his alarm clock go off.

He groaned and slightly opened his eyes to look at the time which read eight o'clock in the morning. He grumbled under his breath at the time and at his wet dream. Well, at least he had that to brighten his morning. Finn wasn't exactly sure why he kept having these sexual dreams about Rachel but he sure as hell wasn't going to argue with them.

Rising from his bed and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Finn made his way to his bathroom. Once he was in there he closed the door while letting out a small yawn. He started up the shower and undressed, stepping into the steamy getaway. He wasn't sure how long he was in there but he sang about three Journey songs and a ACDC song before he heard banging on the door.

Finn could only let out another groan in frustration because he knew exactly who it was and what she wanted. Even though those wet dreams of Rachel were nice, she was still a huge pain in his ass. It was like he was into her or anything, she just was hot enough for him to fantasize about. He shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapping his towel around himself heading for the door.

Rachel stood impatiently at the door, waiting for Finn to answer so she could scold him on his alarm clock being too loud and waking her up early. I mean, who did he think he was for setting his alarm clock for eight o'clock in the morning. Didn't he know they weren't in school anymore?

"What Rachel?" Finn said in almost a sigh as he swung the door open to look down at her.

She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her, Finn Hudson her step brother in only a towel that sculpted his muscles perfectly. She had to clear her thought and blink a few times to rid her mind of vile thoughts.

"I just wanted to know when you were going to be done because you know there are other people in this house that need to shower." She placed her hands on her hips looking up at him, a bit annoyed.

"Well I'm done know so go ahead," He walked past her, brushing against her slightly because of the so little space there was when both of them walked threw the doorway. As he walked past her he heard the door close shut and the water start up.

Finn got dressed in his swim trunks and old football shirt that he got last year when he made varsity. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair to mess it up the way he liked it and then made his way downstairs into the kitchen. It kind of felt weird without his mother and Leroy there, but he like that it was just him and Rachel. He would love it though if it was just him.

Rachel got out of the shower about a half hour later, wrapping her towel around her body as she hummed softly to herself and walked out into her bedroom. She got dressed in her bathing suit and put a cute short cover up dress over it before putting her hair up in a messy bun.

She heard a crashing sound from downstairs and ran down to see what had happened. She walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw a broken plate on the floor and Finn looking at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She said looking at him like he was a three year old who didn't know any better.

"I didn't do it on purpose! It just slipped out of my hand and fell," He bent down to the floor, picking up the pieces of ceramic plate with his hands. "It was an accident Rachel. Chill out."

"No! Don't pick it up with your hands, you'll get cut and get an infection." She carefully watched where her feet landed on the kitchen floor and walked over to where the small broom and dust pan were.

She carefully walked back over to Finn, handing him the utensils and watching as he swept up the broken pieces. She started to micromanage him on how the sweep up the pieces properly until he turned his head to her. If looks could kill she'd be beat to a pulp. She was quiet while he finished up, stood to throw out the broken plate and returned to dustpan and broom to its rightful home.

"So what's for breakfast beside broken plate?" Rachel said with a slight smirk.

Finn just glared at her as he took down another plate from the cabinet, not dropping and breaking this one.

"Whats that?" Rachel said looking around and then back at him. "Oh yeah, that's the sound of me not getting in trouble while I bag on you. Ha!"

Finn just rolled his eyes and then decided to work a hurt puppy dog angle on her. "Well I actually was going to make us both pancakes, that was actually your plate I was taking out." He said with a sigh. "But I was so nervous that I wouldn't have enough time to surprise you. I wanted to have them done and ready by the time you got out of the shower." He sent her a hurt look and then looked back down at the plate in front of him.

Rachel had actually fallen for this whole routine, she swooned at his sap story and placed her hand on her chest, actually feeling bad that she was mean to him.

"Finn, I'm so sorry I didn't know that's what you were doing. Here I'll make the pancakes."

He nodded slowly, still looking down at his plate before looking up at her. "Okay," He couldn't help but let the smirk seep through his lips. "Thanks Rach. That really means a lot to me." He turns on his heals and walks off to the living room.

Rachel is stunned by what he just pulled and stands in the middle of the kitchen with her mouth hung up wide in shock.

"You, you tricked me!" She yelled from her spot in the kitchen which earned a laugh from Finn.

"Yup, and you made a joke about me dropping the plate so I'd say we're even for today."

Rachel just shook her head and him and began to make breakfast for the both of them. She should have know when she was woken up by his alarm clock this morning that it was going to be a long day.

A little after they both at breakfast, Rachel sat out on the deck while she soaked in the sun and Finn swam around in the low end of the pool, shooting the mini basketball into the portable basketball hoop. It was around noon and they hadn't talked since breakfast. Rachel was perfectly fine with that though; she was till kind of ticked of at him.

"Rachel, why don't you come in and shoot some hoops with me? I'm bored as hell and you look that way too." Finn said looking at her, laying out on the sun bathing chair.

She sat up and looked at him. "I'll assure you that I'm having a lot of fun right now."

He sighed and shook his head, looking at her again, almost pleading this time. "Come on Rach, just one small game and then you can go back to getting sun poisoning."

This comment by him made her laugh softly. "Alright fine, one game though Finn." She got up off the chair and walked over to the steps of the pool. She hissed softly when she felt the temperature by putting her feet in.

"Shit, this pool is cold. I'm not going in." She looked at him and then stepped out of the pool, walking back over to her chair.

Finn on the other hand made a quick and quiet swim over to the stairs as soon as she turned her back. He stealthily climbed the pool, stairs and snatched Rachel up in his arms, earning a shriek from her.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel tried to push his strong arms off of her body as she was lifted up into the air.

He started to walk back to the pool with a smirk. "The waters not cold if you just jump in," His comment makes her gasp and squirm a bit more but before she has time to say anything, she's thrown into the pool. Finn followed after her and jumped in.

When his head surfaced the pool he was face to face with an angry looking Rachel who splashed water in his face. He turned away and she kept splashing him until she started to laugh a bit at how amusing it was. He smiled and started to splash her back as well.

It soon broke out into a splash fight, Rachel laughing and trying to splash Finn while trying to shield herself off from his splashes. Finn could only smile at her laughter and splashed her lightly. After a few minutes the splashing died down and they just looked at each other, smiling.

They hadn't realized how close they were standing to one another, their breathing a bit heavy due to the splashing and laughing. They also didn't realize that they were inching closer to one another in the pool until their bodies were only inches apart compared to how they were in the beginning of the splash war which was feet apart.

Rachel looked up into Finn's warm, welcoming hazel brown eyes. All thoughts of being mad at him or him even being almost like her brother had left her mind. The only thing that was registering in her brain was how good Finn's lips must be to kiss.

Finn looked down at the girl, woman standing in front of him. He didn't see her as being hot anymore but being beautiful. Her deep brown eyes that felt as if they were looking into his soul, and those plump pink soft lips that must taste so delicious once kissed.

They both hesitantly leaned into one another, the closer their lips become the more their eyes began to close. Once they were just millimeters away from kissing, Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at Finn's closed eyes and his lips. She knew it'd be wrong not to kiss him at this point.

So she closed the space between them and kissed his lips lightly and softly. After about three seconds or so they both pulled away and looked at one another, only there was something weird surging through both of them. It was this heat, passion that they felt toward each other.

So Finn was the one to close the gap this time and instead of kissing Rachel softly, he kissed her deeply and passionately on her lips. She reacted by kissing him back with the same fiery passion and wrapping her arms around his neck, while his arms looped around her back, pulling her close.

And the full out make-out session in the pool began.

And that's the end of Chapter three. Hope it was worth the wait. Sorry again that I was gone for so long but I hope to have Chapter four up by either Thursday or Friday. If not then next week.


End file.
